The Astral Wizard / Wizardo
'Who I am...' Wizardo, ranked as''' Astral Wizard''' thanks to centuries of training and learning better spells of media, is the Wizard that creates Countdowns from time to time, since the sorcery that Wizardo has now has a delay that can be unpredictable, making his countdowns few and far between as of now. He has been training since to adquire new abilities and powers. Since then Wizardo has been helping in the sides of other Countdown Masters. 'The Story of Ze Wiz.' As an annonymous traveling wizard in training from space,' Ivan', ranked Astral Mage 6009 years ago was a trainee in the arts of sorcery in media form, isolated from the galaxy where he wasn't accepted, he began to learn the arts of magic in media form by making some uninteresting videos about what he wanted to master, COUNTDOWNS. He began with Top 5 Video Game Genres, which isn't what he was really hoping for to start with, but since he had a limited spell book (AKA Movie Maker), he couldn't do much. After some training around, he then found another spell book (AVS Video Editor) which was really cool for him to do some worthwhile magic, he then tried an easy countdown topic, Top 10 Favorite Final Boss Battles, but little did he know, the spell book was giving him problems because hi didn't understand the capabilities and the DO's and DONT's, so it became apparent that the list came as crappy as he expected it. Frustrated by his rank, he tried raising it by evolving, during the spell phase of Final Boss Battles, he got caught up in his galaxy with stuff that distracted and sidetracked him of making countdowns. But in those distractions and side activities, he found hope for his evolution, a massive amount of power came in his hands as a signal that he had potential and he can improve in sorcery. So in that moment he ranked up to THE ASTRAL WIZARD! Only with the abilities of creating, harvesting and controlling Fire, Water, Wind and Earth with their own respective gems (Fire=Red Ruby, Water=Blue Sapphire, Wind=Green Emerald, Earth=Yellow Topaz) he then began his descent to the Solar System, where he stayed in Earth and met other masters at countdown making. One of the countdown masters, Zmurcielago , needed help from other 9 masters to make a countdown, Top 10 Final Boss Battles, in where Wizardo, participated at the 4th spot, the countdown was uploaded the day before his birthday, Wizardo was really happy. The next day after that, Wizardo made a memorial dedicated to several favorites of his in his birthday (See Themes of Countdown Makers: Kamen Rider edition) and one of the masters, The Shadowbane Devil, contacted him to let him be part of a 25 countdown masters collaboration, The Countdown Army. One of the members of said army is the one and only admin of the wiki. Stelios. Wizardo has heard of the gaming family long ago and he knew Stelios was part of it, so then he commented to the other members of the army how Wizardo wanted to be part of the family, and so, Stelios gave him the chance to join the family, where he is to this very day, around its people and helping countdown masters on the sidelines when they need help. In his quest, he then discovered power of his own. The Infinity Diamond. He could use that new power for great defence and great speed and it will become helpful for more media spells (Wizardo V5 if you have to know) but that's for another media spell to come. 'Facts about Wizardo' *His avatar is Kamen Rider Wizard in Astral Wizard form. *His spellbook is unreliable and the enviroment where he can do spells isn't the right one to make them effective, that's why countdowns are very few now *He likes the Tokusatsu genre (Kamen Rider, Super Sentai/Power Rangers....) *His stay in Earth is the Dominican Republic, in Central America where he will stay for a temporal time due to a powerful blocking spell casted into him when he descended to Earth. *His level is 16 and it only goes up once every birthday, in December 15. Official Boob day of the Family. *He hated the galaxy where he was in, but he hates even more the place he is staying due to the lowlife peasants around him. *His spells can involve around changing clothes, controlling gravity, creating blizzards, creating thunder, moving faster than the speed of light in a shining display, and summon a element bending Dragon. The source of his powers. *He is very knowledgeble in the topic of sex, but he's still a virgin, so his sorcery powers are more powerful that way. Category:Central Americans Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Members Category:Sex Gods Category:Ninjas